


An Odd Meal

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bonding, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, OOC, Torture, Vampires, Whipping, blood-drinking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reads more about Dracula. A full table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Dracul does actually mean the dragon in Romanian. Dracula means son of the dragon.  
> Leander is Leon, in case you didn't get that.

Later, in the library, Arthur looked for more information on the Count and his descendants. In one large tome, he found a note on the first Dracula’s father—Vlad Dracul. A member of The Order of the Dragon, Dracul had a son, Dracula. (In Romanian, the son of the dragon. A side note reveals that “dragon” was also interpreted as “devil.”)

Arthur recognized the symbol of The Order of the Dragon as the same one that adorned his host Dracula’s signet ring.

With a sigh, Arthur closed the book and rubbed his eyes. He’d been there for hours, foregoing lunch. Now the sky outside had darkened, lightning forking from the clouds just before thunder shook the floor. His stomach growled, and he stood, brushing off his trousers and heading for the dining room. As though someone expected him to come, a meal sat steaming on the table. Arthur sat down and put his napkin in his lap.

“Mind if I join you?” A voice said from the entry way. Arthur looked up to find a man standing there—medium height, brown eyes and hair, trimmed beard. He was handsome, with a prominent nose and lean, muscular frame.

“Certainly,” Arthur said, rising to bow. The man bowed back.

“My name is Gwaine.” He took a seat beside Arthur and began piling food on a plate.

“I saw you outside this morning—talking to Cenred.”

“Yes.”

Arthur watched the man. He wondered if he was good friends with Cenred, or if Arthur might be able to trust him. He thought it best not to count on the latter.

“I am here to help the Count with his London property,” Arthur said.

“I know.”

“Do you work for Count Dracula?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Gwaine ate his food with his fingers, licking the juices off them.

“I haven’t seen you until today.”

“I had duties. Now I am here waiting for Leander to arrive with a delivery.”

“Leander?”

Gwaine nodded but didn’t offer any information.

Annoyed, Arthur set down his fork. “Who is Leander?”

Gwaine’s brown eyes met Arthur’s blue. “He is cousin to the Count. He will arrive shortly.”

They ate in silence. Thunder cracked outside. The sound of the heavy front door opening brought the men at the table around to look. A tall man dressed in black strode into the room. His unruly hair was a light strawberry blond, his face bearded. Behind him stood another man, slightly shorter, with chestnut hair. His eyes were cast to the floor.

“Leander. Where is the bundle?”

“Cenred took it up to the three sisters.”

“Come eat, then.”

Leander entered, eyes roving over Arthur before he took a seat at the table. With a kissing sound, he called over his companion, who seated himself on Leander’s other side. Arthur watched Leander fill his plate and begin eating, occasionally reaching over to feed a morsel to his companion with his fingers.

“I am Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur said when no introduction was forthcoming from Gwaine. “How do you do?”

“I know who you are,” Leander said.

“You are the Count’s cousin?”

“Yes.”

“And your companion?” Arthur prompted.

“This is Will.”

Will nodded at Arthur. He sat very close to Leander, almost leaning into him, and eagerly took each piece of meat the other man fed him, sometimes lingering overlong to suck the juices from Leander’s fingers.

“You will be staying the night, I assume?” Gwaine asked.

“Perhaps longer.”

Cenred entered the room. He walked around the table to take a seat, hand brushing lightly over Will’s shoulders.

“Don’t touch!” Leander said sharply, and to Arthur’s surprise, Cenred cowed slightly.

Will laid his head on Leander’s shoulder, staring blankly ahead.

Cenred poured himself some wine.

“Were the sisters awake?” Leander asked.

“Just waking,” Cenred answered. “They were much pleased by the gift.”

A thumping noise upstairs followed another crack of thunder.

“I imagine they were.” Leander sniffed and looked at Arthur strangely. He reached up and stroked Will’s head where it lay on his shoulder.

Presently, Leander lifted his head and looked at the ceiling. “My cousin approaches.”

Just as Arthur wondered what could have caused Leander to say that, Arthur’s neck and groin began to ache and the Count appeared in the doorway.

Dracula’s eyes immediately went to Arthur, warming at the sight of him.

“You have eaten, my Light?”

Arthur nodded, embarrassed by the endearment. “Yes.”

“I hope you have had plenty of meat. Protein, you see.”

Arthur looked down at the roast lamb on his plate. “I’ve had enough.”

After Dracula had his fill of looking at Arthur, he turned to Leander.

“Cousin. Your trip was successful?”

“Of course.”

Dracula did not say anything to Will, Gwaine, or Cenred. He sat down close to Arthur and poured some wine.

“I missed you when I awoke.”

Arthur blushed furiously. Gwaine and Leander didn’t seem to be paying much attention, but Cenred’s eyes met Arthur’s knowingly.

“I’ve been in the library,” Arthur said. His groin pulsed in the confines of his trousers, the bite marks stinging.

The Count sniffed the air, moving closer to Arthur. “You smell divine.”

Arthur spilled his wine and set the goblet down with a thunk.

“Don’t worry; I can wait.” Dracula sat back with a smile and began a conversation with Leander about various properties.

“I will be moving to London at the end of the month,” Dracula said. “Not too far from where you live. Carfax Manor. Do you know it?”

“I have heard of it,” Leander said. “It will be good having you near the family. Will the three sisters be accompanying you?”

“Of course. Cenred will look after the castle, won’t you, Cenred?”

Cenred nodded. A look passed between him and Gwaine.

Under cover of the table, Arthur pressed his hand against his pounding groin.

A bang followed by lilting laughter came from upstairs. Everyone ignored it, including Arthur. What good would it do to say anything?

Presently, Cenred and Gwaine rose from the table, bidding the others goodnight. They left the castle, and moments later a pack of wolves called into the night.

“The moon is full,” Leander said, his hand stroking Will’s cheek.

“Indeed.” Dracula’s left hand moved to Arthur’s leg, stroking.

Arthur pressed harder on his throbbing groin. He wanted Dracula to claim him. He needed it. The hand dislodged Arthur’s, one finger lightly rubbing.

Across the table, Leander whispered in Will’s ear. Will smiled and disappeared under the table. Above, a crash as though a table overturned. The Count’s finger kept teasing, and Arthur watched Leander’s head sink back against the chair, mouth falling open.

A pounding above, the stroke of a finger below, a moan across the table.

“Count,” Arthur finally said in a low rasp.

“Yes, my angel?”

“Some privacy, please?”

“But, of course.”

 

 

 


End file.
